What happens after they know
by Princess-of-Mars
Summary: Godiva has gone missing after telling the world and Harry her secrets. Harry finds her and saves his savor. based on Evanescene's whisper. has some latin in it


**_a/n:_**this is about Godiva being lost. She can not find herself because she believes Harry hates her. She also knows she is the one to save him and with Voldemort back that is impossible for her to do. This is what happens when everyone finds out her secrets, at least in her mind.

Big huge thaks to Solembaum. I don't take Latin and noe the words in Latin (not part of the song) are correct. Thank you.

**_What happens after they know…_**

Harry entered the forest as he looked for Godiva. She was in a clearing and very badly hurt. She was covered in cuts and bruises but still breathing. She seemed to be more alive as Harry raced toward her. She was walking unsteadily though and Harry caught her as she fell to the ground.

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away**

Godiva stood up and pushed Harry away. He followed closely but with each step she groaned. She fell many times before Harry realized he was in her mind. She was growing a forest in her mind to hide herself from the world

**Don't turn away  
_Don't give in to the pain_  
Don't try to hide  
_Though they're screaming your name_  
Don't close your eyes  
_God knows what lies behind them_  
Don't turn out the light  
_Never sleep never die_**

Harry could hear her heart racing as She trudged on. Ghost, memories, zoomed past him and ingulfed her. She kept moving as Cedric's death and shunning from everyone swirled around her. She did not try to fight this visions that clawed and bit her. She only moved on, not really knowing where to go. She became un steady and fell for the last time.

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
If I will it all away**

Harry raced over to her and turned her over. She was dying. Her mind was unable to live with everything. She could not face her pain but could not hide from it. Harry now understood this was all because Voldemort was back.

**Don't turn away  
_Don't give in to the pain_  
Don't try to hide  
_Though they're screaming your name_  
Don't close your eyes  
_God knows what lies behind them_  
Don't turn out the light  
_Never sleep never die_**

Lily and James came down to them. They beackon Harry to follow. Another figuire, one of life and power came. Godiva got up and pushed Harry toward their parents. She continued to walk, the adults following along with Harry. The Adults talked to her but she did not resboned. Harry walked beside her and did not say anything.

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

They came out of the forest. There were millions maybe billions of memories waiting. They were memories of when Godiva was five and younger. She had lived through the death and destruction of the death-eaters. The memories zoomed toward Harry but she blocked them.

"Nullam eum potes habere! Id est me vis!" Godiva screamed. She engulfed the memories as Harry ran towards her.

**Don't turn away  
_Don't give in to the pain_  
Don't try to hide  
_Though they're screaming your name_  
Don't close your eyes  
_God knows what lies behind them_  
Don't turn out the light  
_Never sleep never die_**

Godiva turned to her parents and Harry. hestopped in his tracks"Serva vos malo, serva vos periculo!" The memories wurled around her and screamed to them. "Cure iam fossor!" Lily led Harry away and James gave Godiva a quick smile and followed them. "Nullam potes habere meam mentem aut meum liberos!" Gaia gave a large roar that shook her world and "unmasked" the dark figuire. The figuire disappeared but Harry knew it was Voldemort invading her mind.

**Don't turn away  
**_**servatis a periculum**_**  
Don't try to hide  
**_**servatis a maleficum**_**  
Don't close your eyes  
**_**servatis a periculum  
**_**Don't turn out the light  
**_**servatis a maleficum**_**  
Don't turn away  
****_servatis a periculum_****  
Don't try to hide  
_servatis a maleficum_****  
Don't close your eyes**_**  
servatis a periculum**_**  
Don't turn out the light**_**  
servatis a maleficum**__**  
servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum**__**  
servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum**__**  
servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum  
**__**servatis a periculum; servatis a maleficum**_

_**A/N:**_ based on J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter and on Evanescence's "Whisper"

Latin:

_servatis a maleficum _means "save yourselves from danger"

_servatis a periculum_ means "save yourselves from evil"

_Nullam eum potes habere Id est me vis_.means "You can not have him! It is me you want!"

_Serva vos malo, serva vos periculo. _means "Save yourselves from evil, Save yourselves from danger.

_Cure iam fossor _Run Now you fools!"

_Nullam potes habere meam mentem aut meum liberos _means "you can not have my mind or my childern!"


End file.
